1999
]] '']] '']] '']] ]] '']] Events *After 5 years, ''Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood are the last videos in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS series. *Disney officially enters the DVD market. *Disney closed Caravan Pictures as Roger Birnbaum, co-founder of Caravan Pictures, left the studios to co-founded Spyglass Entertainment. *August 5 - Production begins on Lilo & Stitch. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 12 - My Favorite Martian is released to negative reviews and performs poorly at the box office. *February 26 - The Other Sister (Touchstone Pictures) *March 26 - Doug's 1st Movie is a critical failure, but was a commercial success. *May 14 - Endurance *June 18 - Tarzan is released to very positive reviews and is the last entry of the Disney Renaissance. *July 23 - Inspector Gadget (with DiC Entertainment and Caravan Pictures) becomes a moderate box office success, but receives negative reviews from critics. *August 6 - The Sixth Sense (Touchstone Pictures) *September 17 - Breakfast of Champions (Hollywood Pictures) *October 1 - Mystery, Alaska (Hollywood Pictures) *October 8 - The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story *October 15 - The Straight Story is released to positive reviews. *October 29 - Princess Mononoke (Miramax Films) *November 24 - Toy Story 2 becomes a box office hit and receives extremely positive reviews. *December 17 **''Fantasia 2000'' **''Bicentennial Man'' (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *November 24 - Luxo, Jr. (re-release) Theme park happenings *Asia, including the Kali River Rapids and Maharajah Jungle Trek attractions, opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom as the first expansion to occur at that park. *January 9 - Horizons closes at Epcot *March 1 - Doug Live! opens at the Disney-MGM Studios *March 17 - Test Track opens at Epcot. *June 4 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Magic Kingdom. *June 23 - Tarzan's Treehouse opens at Disneyland. *July 29 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith opens at Disney-MGM Studios. *October 1 - The new IMAGINATION! pavilion opens at Epcot. *October 2 - FastPass is first offered at Disneyland Paris. *November 10 - Skyway closes at Magic Kingdom. Live shows *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' musical premieres in Berlin. Television *January 23 - Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 1 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 2 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *February 16 - Rolie Polie Olie Season 1 final episode premieres on Playhouse Disney. *May 1 - Mickey Mouse Works premieres on ABC. *May 15 - The Thirteenth Year, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. *June 8 - Rolie Polie Olie Season 2 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *June 26 - Doug ends its run after eight years (counting the Nickelodeon episodes) with the episode "Doug's Marriage Madness". Reruns continue on ABC until 2000. *July 1 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *October 9 - Don't Look Under the Bed, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. *September 5 - Disney's One Too, a spin-off of One Saturday Morning, begins airing on UPN and syndication on Sunday mornings and weekday afternoons. New episodes of Recess and DIC Entertainment's Sabrina, the Animated Series would be broadcast on UPN, while reruns would air on ABC. The block was reminiscent of The Disney Afternoon, and continued until 2003. *Fall - The Disney Channel's logo becomes restyled, with Mickey removed and the mouse ears becoming purple with sparkles. *December 7 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 3 final episode, "A Berry Bear Christmas", airs on Playhouse Disney. Video games *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation *''Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure'' for Game Boy Color *''Disney's Villains' Revenge'' for PC *''Tarzan'' for PlayStation Albums *February 9 - The Music of Disney's One Saturday Morning (Cassette only) *October 19 - For Our Children Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *February 2 - Mulan *February 9 - Rounders (Miramax Home Entertainment) *March 9 - **''Krippendorf's Tribe'' (re-issue) (Touchstone Home Video) **''Little Indian, Big City'' (re-issue) (Touchstone Home Video) **''Meet the Deedles'' (re-issue) **''Pete's Dragon'' (re-issue) **''Mary Poppins'' (re-issue) **''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-issue) **''Robin Hood'' (re-issue) **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) *''March 16 - The Parent Trap *March 23 - **''Mighty Joe Young'' **''The Rescuers'' (re-issue) *April 20 - **''A Bug's Life'' **''Father of the Bride'' (Touchstone Home Video) *May 25 - **''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *June 14 - Enemy of the State (Touchstone Home Video) *June 15 - Nixon: Director's Cut (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 13 - Alice in Wonderland and Robin Hood are released as the final entries in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. *July 13 - Dangerous Minds (Touchstone Home Video) *August 24 - **''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion'' **''Cool Runnings'' *August 31 - The Great Mouse Detective *September 7 - The Other Sister (Touchstone Home Video) *September 21 - **''Doug's 1st Movie'' **''My Favorite Martian'' *September 28 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit *October 26 - Pinocchio *November 2 - Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *November 9 - **''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' **''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' Limited Issue DVD **''Mulan'' Limited Issue DVD **''Hercules'' Limited Issue DVD **''Life Is Beautiful'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) *November 16 - **''The Distinguished Gentleman'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *November 23 - **''A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition **Peter Pan'' Limited Issue DVD **''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Limited Issue DVD **''Lady and the Tramp'' Limited Issue DVD *December 6 - The Little Mermaid Limited Issue DVD *December 7 - **''Inspector Gadget'' **''The Jungle Book'' Limited Issue DVD *December 21 - **''The Reluctant Dragon'' **''Annie'' Direct-to-video releases *February 23 - Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear *May 18 - The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *June 8 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom *August 3 - Madeline: Lost in Paris (DiC Entertainment) *August 17 - **''Belle's Tales of Friendship'' **''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' *November 9 - **''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' People Births *January 18 - Karan Brar (actor) *February 7 - Beatrice Miller (singer-songwriter and actress) *February 10 - Tiffany Espensen (actress) *March 17 - Olivia Stuck (actress) *April 9 - Kwesi Boakye (actor) *April 20 - Elan Garfias (actor) *April 23 - Sumire Morohoshi (voice actress) *May 11 - **Sabrina Carpenter (actress and singer) **Kaitlyn Dias (voice actress) *May 19 - Harrison Fahn (voice actor) *May 22 - Camren Bicondova (actress) *June 20 - Kayla Maisonet (actress) *July 30 - Joey King (actress) *August 4 - Kelly Gould (actress) *August 13 - Corey Fogelmanis (actor) *August 21 - Maxim Knight (actor) *September 7 - Michelle Creber (actress, singer, dancer and voice actress) *September 17 - Daniel Huttlestone (actor and singer) *October 15 - Bailee Madison (actress) Deaths *January 12 - Betty Lou Gerson (actress) *March 3 - Giovan Battista Carpi (Italian comics artist) *April 20 - Señor Wences (ventriloquist) *May 8 - Ed Gilbert (actor and voice actor) *May 19 - Candy Candido (voice actor) *June 9 - Amby Paliwoda (animator) *June 11 - DeForest Kelley (actor) *June 13 - Douglas Seale (English stage and film actor) *July 12 - Bill Owen (actor and songwriter) *July 23 - Max Smith (singer) *August 20 - Margaret Wright (voice actress) *September 22 - George C. Scott (actor) *October 13 - Van Arsdale France (establisher of the cast member training school) *October 15 - Terry Gilkyson (folk singer and composer) *October 18 - Paddi Edwards (actress) *November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *December 3 - Madeline Kahn (actress) *December 17 - Rex Allen (actor, singer and songwriter) *December 27 - Leonard H. Goldenson (former president of ABC) Character Debuts *January 9 - Uncle Tito del Tutter, Tardy, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Whiner Tutter, Tucker Tutter *January 16 - Benny the Bat *June 18 - Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, Clayton, Clayton's Men, Sabor, Kala, Kerchak, Baby Baboon, Kerchak and Kala'a Baby, Tarzan's Parents *May 18 - Sebastian, Murgatroid, Maisie, Alberto, Mack McCro, Dobermans *June 2 - Harry the Duck *June 9 - Jet Setter Tutter *June 16 - Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen, Tally Otter *September 6 - Mama Duck *November 24 - Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete, Wheezy, Al McWhiggin, Emperor Zurg, Mrs. Potato Head, Buster *December 7 - Jack the Dog 1999